Third Angel (Rebuild)
Summary The''' Third Angel''' is an addition to the Angel pantheon introduced in Evangelion 2.0, a skeletal, vaguely dragon-like creature ultimately destroyed by Eva-05. The Angel was excavated from permafrost (how it got there is not divulged) and captured by Nerv. Subsequently, it was contained in a deep freeze in Bethany Base's Cocytus facility, where it was subjected to thorough experimentation and analysis, eventually reduced to nothing more than "some bones", its core, and mechanical additions. Most curious among the latter is the "pseudo entry plug" dangling from the Angel's neck section. The Third Angel's range of powers includes eye-facilitated explosions and concentrated energy beams, levitation, and using its halo as a cutting device. Its original physical appearance is unknown. What remains of the skeleton are skull, spine, and insectoid limbs. The Angel has a very long neck and tail sections, with a deeply curved, bulbous vertebral mid-section, held in alignment by a gold-plated brace, to which the limbs (four arms and four legs) attach. The skull possesses three mandibles and houses the core. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: "The Third Angel" (Rebuild Nerv terminology), "Tunniel" (affectionate fanon nickname) Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion (Rebuild of Evangelion) Gender: Male Classification: Angel, Biomechanical Experiment (by Nerv/Seele technicians), Offspring of Adam (presumed status) Age: 15 years old (born from "Second Impact" in 2000 A.D.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Levitation, Spatial Forcefield Generation and Projection (Through the "A.T. Field"), Energy Projection (Through the optic blasts) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (The optic lasers and the "Super Jump" techniques that "Tunniel" uses generate yields of 120+ tons of TNT equivalent). Speed: Supersonic+ (Mostly via powerscaling, "Tunniel" managed to out-manoeuvre Eva-05 at maximum velocity) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G ("Tunniel" is slightly larger than Evangelion Provisional Unit-05, which is roughly the same general size as the standard Evangelion Units). Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class ("Tunniel" can engage in physical combat with an Evangelion Unit). Durability: Multi-City Block level ("Tunniel" manages to withstand strikes from Eva-05's lance and continue fighting and is largely unaffected by discharging its own energy blasts at close range to itself, thanks to its "A.T. Field"), "Tunniel"'s lack of biomass due to experimentation likely results in it having a further reinforced resistance to temperatures, even compared to its Angel siblings. Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with the optic blasts and the "Super Jump". Standard Equipment: '-S² Kikan (S² = Super Solenoid Engine; also known as the "Fruit of Life"):' An elusive double-helical organ, traditionally possessed by only Adam and its progeny, the Angels. This "engine" organ is responsible for the perpetual energy supply that the Angels can utilize, along with the vast majority of their exotic physiological powers (including levitation, regeneration and energy-projection). Appears to be the key to inverting "A.T. Fields" and projecting an "Anti A.T. Field" also, as well as accessing the "Dirac sea". "Tunniel" also appears to attached to a horseshoe-shaped mechanical stand with a set of legs, enabling for mobility despite the loss of limbs. Intelligence: "Tunniel" seemed to be focused solely on escaping Bethany Base and actually attempted to flee from Eva-05, primarily using its optic blasts to eliminate obstacles and only attacking when cornered. This relatively passive and alarmist nature may be a result of the previous experiments performed on its body by the technicians and scientists located at the base. Weaknesses: The "core" of an Angel, once breached, means absolute certainty of death for the Angel involved. Unlike any of its fellow Angels, "Tunniel" appears to lack a regenerative factor of any sort (likely due to the experimentation and technological suppressants imposed by Nerv scientists). Notable Attacks/Techniques '-A.T. Field (A.T. = Absolute Terror):' The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, "A.T. Fields" are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate "A.T. Fields" that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to a large amount of innate energy contained in their souls. Their "A.T. Fields" mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons (such as military-grade positron beams and "N² Weapons") or erosion by another corporeal "A.T. Field" that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the "A.T. Field" will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant "A.T. Field" to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. *'''-Super Jump:' With the aid of its "A.T. Field", "Tunniel" can traverse great heights with a single forceful bound. A shimmering white "halo" appears above its head as it activates the ability (a trademark characteristic with all "A.T. Field"-wielding entities in the Rebuild of Evangelion movie series) and the surronding area is cast in a glowing golden-yellow light, with surrounding objects cast aside for dozens of meters. "Tunniel" was even able to completely override a sealing pillar designed to lock it in, reverse its direction and dismantle it into pieces. *'-Optic Blasts:' "Tunniel"'s primary mode of offense is its ability to fire concentrated blasts of yellow energy from its eyes, being able to completely obliterate dozen-meter-tall reinforced steel doors and burn off the limbs of an Evangelion Unit with its potency. These are of a quick-fire variant, being capable of use virtually instantaneously. '''Other:' There is a possibility that the "S² Engine" may not exist in the "Rebuild of Evangelion" continuity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8